


Interrogation

by atigerlilyangel, ecaracap



Series: The 100/Maze Runner Crossover [3]
Category: The 100 (TV), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Interrogation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atigerlilyangel/pseuds/atigerlilyangel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gladers are kept in the dropship and The 100 need information</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrogation

The Gladers are all herded, then locked, inside the drop ship.

 

“This is a bloody nightmare,” Newt says with a scowl, kicking the hatch as it’s locked behind them, “Why are we always getting locked into places?”

 

Brenda goes to sit in a corner, followed along by Jorge, “You guys have a penchant for getting locked up?”

 

“You could say that…” Thomas says dryly. He walks around the room, looking around at everything - all the empty seats made him wonder what exactly this room was used for before.

 

“This is such shucking klunk,” Minho shouts to no one, tugging on the hatch with no avail. “Who the hell do they think they are, locking us up in here?”

 

“The ones with the guns,” Newt says with a shrug, going to sit down as well, giving up on the hatch.

 

Minho kicks the hatch again, just as it opens and he jumps back. Bellamy pops his head up, looking around at all of them with a scowl, “Who feels like talking?”

 

“Why should we talk to you?” Minho spits back at him, scowling.

 

“Guess it’s you,” Bellamy says, coming through the hatch, two of his guys following. They immediately make a grab for Minho, but he counters with a swift punch to that guys jaw. He’s quickly overpowered by two more guys and drug out of the hatch.

 

* * *

 

Minho is tied up, with some difficulty, but he’s secured enough now that they can question him.

 

“Is this really necessary?” Clarke whispers, leaning in to Bellamy.

 

“He knocked two of my boys out cold. I’d say it’s very necessary,” Bellamy told her, cracking his knuckles, attempting to appear more intimidating. He walks over to Minho, crossing his arms, “So. Who are you? Where did your group come from?”

 

“Shuck off, slint-head,” Minho spits back at him, not wanting to give him anything, especially if they worked for WICKED.

 

Bellamy rolls his eyes, quickly punching Minho in the stomach, causing him to double over, gasping in pain. “Let’s try this again,” he says, cradling his hand, “Where did your group come from?”

 

“As if you don’t know…” Minho breathes out, groaning in pain.

 

“What do you mean?” Clarke pipes up from the background, curious.

 

“You’ve been watching us the whole time we’ve been here too, huh? What, are there cameras in the trees? You guys get off watching us die?”

 

Bellamy looks back to Clarke, utterly confused as well, “We haven’t been watching you. You walked into our camp.”

 

Minho shakes his head, sniffing, looking at them curiously, “So...you’re not with WICKED?”

 

“No…” Bellamy says, shaking his head, “What’s WICKED?”

 

“They put us here,” Minho says with a sigh, “Put us through trials. This is one of them. We have to get to Mount Weather or else we’ll die.”

 

“Mount Weather…” Clarke says softly, to herself, “That’s where they told us to go. The Ark. That’s where our supplies were supposed to be.”

 

Bellamy nods, thinking that this can’t be a coincidence, “Did they tell you what you’d find there?”

 

“No...just if we didn’t get there in time, we’d die.”

 

Clarke sighs, shaking her head, “Let him go, Bellamy. They’re not a danger to us.”

 

He considers it for a second and nods to one of his boys, who cuts Minho down. Minho stands up shakily, rubbing his stomach gently, “Thanks for the greeting.”

 

“Can’t be too careful,” Bellamy says with a slight smirk.

 


End file.
